Playing her Game
by HG Girl
Summary: The Hunger Games is told by The Boy with the bread, seeing many of the details Katniss missed in her adventure in The 74th Annual Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I try to sleep in as long as I can but of course my mother wakes me at 6 am sharp.

"Peeta!" I hear her call. "Get up! Bread doesn't bake it's self!"

I sigh. It may be the reaping day, but my mother could care less if I am worried of being chosen.

I dress in a simple black shirt and jeans, but for a moment I stare at myself in the mirror considering if I'll get chosen. I push away a stray strand of my blonde hair out of my clear blue eyes. I head to the kitchen, deciding not to dwell on it. After tying my apron, I begin icing cupcakes with light orange and blue icing. Swirls, Dots and stripes all over the chocolate and vanilla treats.

I hear a knocking at the back door and my dad goes to answer. I cross my fingers that Katniss is trading but, alas, her hunting partner Gale is trading a squirrel. I sigh, no Katniss Everdeen today.

The rest of the day goes by fast, a blur of bread ingredients and icing. Just another day as a baker's son. At 1:00, My Father, Mother, older brothers Rye and Damper and I head for the Square. My parents and Damper head to the crowd while Rye and I walk towards the 12-18 year-old area.

"Well, little Bro, May the odds be ever in your favour." Rye says, he grins. I grin back despite how worried I am. He fist pumps me and heads to the 18-year-old area while I head to the 16's. I quickly spot Conrad Dayton hugging his little sisters, Evangeline and Isadora, who are only 14 and 12. He sees me and gives me a lopsided grin. Conrad is my best friend in all of Panem, even if he comes from the Seam.

"Hey, Peeta Bread!" He exclaims jokingly. Ever since he found out Pita is a type of bread, he won't stop talking about it. "Your girlfriends already here!"

"What?" I cry. I quickly straighten my white dress shirt and smooth out my black pants. Conrad smirks as I comb my hair to the side.

"Where?" I whisper. Conrad nods over to his left. I look over and catch a glimpse of her. Katniss Everdeen. Her dark hair is done up in a beautiful ponytail with braids here and there, a blue dress that comes to her knees. Her grey eyes are slightly unfocused, like she is lost in a distant thought. I have always had a crush on her.

"Dude, calm down! It's not like she notices anyone! Been a little odd since the accident." Conrad proclaims.

When we were eleven, there was a mine accident. I had nothing to worry about but Conrad's father, Mr. Dayton, was in the mine so we rushed down there, with Evangeline and Isadora. Katniss, her mother and little sister Primrose stood a few feet down, waiting for her father. We were there for hours along with The Everdeen's and a few other unfortunate families. Conrad's dad never came up, neither did . After that Katniss became distant. Never talking to anyone at school. At lunch though, she sits with Mayor Undersee's daughter, Madge. She was broken, she had been close with her dad. That didn't mean I didn't stop liking her.

The clock strikes two and Mayor Undersee begins the usual speech about The Dark Days of rebellion against our ruler, The Capitol. He talks, and talks eventually explaining The Hunger Games. Each of The twelve districts of Panem must send one boy and one girl, from the ages of 12-18, to a fight to the death broadcasted on live TV.

It's barbaric, really. Making us watch teens kill each other. On top of that, the Capitol residents using it as a huge source of entertainment. The bubbly escort, Effie Trinket stands up next, only to be interrupted by district 12's drunk mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. Haymitch tries to hug Effie, who is disgusted, then takes a head dive off the stage. Conrad and I share a smile, attempting not to burst out laughing.

"Feel sorry for the kids who get him as a mentor!" I whisper to Conrad.

Effie straightens her Pink hair and smiles.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" She declares. "Ladies first!"

As she reaches in, I pray Katniss is not chosen. She pulls out a name and says it clearly.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

My mouth drops, Katniss looks a little queasy. _Oh god_, I think, _not her little sister._ Katniss almost falls before Conrad catches her arm, her eyes lock in him and I see the panic in them. She suddenly starts pushing through the crowd. Prim is walking towards the stage, all cameras trained on her, when Katniss cries out.

"Prim! Prim!" Katniss pushes her sister behind her. She looks completely desperate. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

My mind shuts down. No, this can't be happening. She can't leave. Prim seems to agree cause she clings to Katniss screaming her head off.

"No! Katniss, you can't go!" Prim cries.

"Let go, Prim!" Katniss shouts, I can see she's trying to be brave. Her hunting partner, Gale grabs Prim in to his arms.

"Up you go, Catnip" He says, his face grim. How alike they look, maybe they are cousins, I never really though about their relationship. Poor Prim is still screaming her sister's name as she and Gale venture away from the stage. Katniss takes her seat on stage. What if she doesn't come back? I bite my lip and I feel Conrad's hand on my shoulder. I look at him.

"It will be all right, Peeta Bread" He says comfortingly. I notice the crowd gives Katniss a silent salute. Three middle fingers pressed to their lips and extend them to her. I do the same. District 12 does not approve of this girl going. The girl who feeds many people in the district, who's father was charming and kind, who's little sister is adorable and sweet and well liked by all.

Effie is getting ready to pick out, the boy tribute but I'm barely listening. My world is over so who cares? I barely catch the name. But I do hear it.

"Peeta Mellark!"

_It's __me. It is ME! No,_ I think, _my odds couldn't have been that bad? Only 5 slips?_

I walk up the stage, scared out of my wits. It's a blur as the ceremony goes by. I remember the only good part. When I shook Katniss's hand. I gave it a reassuring squeeze, and her grey misty eyes lock on mine, clearly puzzled. What is she thinking about? I hope that I don't have to kill my true love.

I get my own room in the Justice Building, where I will say my final goodbyes to my family and friends.

First is Conrad, along with his sisters Evangeline and Isadora and his Mother, Mrs. Dayton. Evangeline and Isadora lock their arms around me briefly, and Mrs. Dayton pats my shoulder and hugs me. They leave, letting me and Conrad say goodbye.

We simultaneously hug each other, crying.

"Oh god, Peeta. Why you? Why my best friend?" Conrad exclaims. He already lost his father, now I may not return.

"You realize that I'm the one going off to die?" I say, staying strong.

"I'm Sorry…" He whispers. The peacekeepers tell Conrad his time is up and he hugs me then gives me a fist pump.

"Goodbye, Peeta Bread." Conrad says with a smile.

"Goodbye, Conrad." I reply. I watch my best friend walk away, maybe for the last time. Rye and Damper next. They both grab me into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Peeta!" Rye cries. "I should have volunteered for you!"

I mumble that its okay, but Rye continues to sob saying what a terrible person he is. Damper is still in shock, like my name had been called only seconds ago. Rye clings to me when the Peacekeepers come but Damper finally pulls him off.

My dad comes in; I can see the tears in his eyes.

"Son" He whispers. I launch myself into his arms and cry. We hold each other for a while.

"Dad, What if I have to do it?" I whisper.

"Do what, Peeta?" He questions.

"What if I have to kill Katniss?" The thought hangs in the air.

"I don't know…" He says sadly. He leaves only after hugging me tightly and telling me he loves me.

"Peeta, don't lose yourself in there. Remember who you are, it is an honour to die as yourself."

My mother comes in, she hugs me says she loves but says something terrible.

"Maybe District 12 will finally have a winner this year. She's a survivor, that one."

_She's talking about Katniss!_ I think. It feels like someone is stabbing icy daggers through my heart. I'm glad that she leaves soon, because the tears come on, hard. Suddenly, I realize someone is in the room. I look up and see Primrose Everdeen.

"Hello, Peeta." She says. She does not look like her sister. Blond hair and blue eyes like me. But she is beautiful in her own unique way, she is sweet and kind.

"Hello, Prim." I reply.

"Can you protect her?" She asks; I see in her eyes she wants her sister to return with all her heart. "Please? I know that you love her."

I look up at her.

"How?" I ask.

"You look at her like my mom looked at my dad, how he looked at her. Katniss looks at me that way; she was brave enough to save me." She pauses. "I see you look at her in the halls, when we pass your house, at lunch. Do you love her?"

"Yes" I whisper.

"Peeta Mellark, I want you to swear that you will protect my sister whenever you can. If she doesn't come back mom will become depressed again. I can't hunt, and we will both die." She lowers her eyes.

"Prim, I will try. I promise." I say. Suddenly, Prim flings her arms around my neck and I hug her.

"Thank You, Peeta. I hope Katniss will see the beautiful person inside of you." She hops down and kisses me on the cheek then runs off, out of the room.

"Your welcome, Primrose Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cars are amazing; it takes a matter of minutes to get to our train. Katniss and I stand as the cameras watch us documenting our ever move. I notice Katniss staring at me, looking confused at my face. On a giant Television, I see my face is blotchy from crying. Oh well.

When we enter the train, Katniss breaks off to go to her room. I decide to do the same. The room is filled with amazing gadgets and machines designed to do almost everything. The closet is filled with warm clothes so I change.

I head down the rickety moving hall, to a table set for dinner. Haymitch wanders by, muttering about a nap. I wait, for Katniss, for Effie Trinket, for Haymitch, for anybody. Katniss and Effie show up in a few minutes. Katniss has also changed into a dark green shirt and pants. A pin is fastened on her shirt. It's a mockingjay.

Capitol mutts, Jabberjays were used during the Dark Days against the rebels. They were only male so they couldn't breed. They could remember and repeat human conversations. The rebels figured it out and gave the Jabberjays nothing but lies. The Capitol left them to die off, but the Jabberjays mated with female Mockingbirds and Mockingjay's were born. They could sing anything they hear.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie asks pleasantly.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." I reply.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day" Effie says. They sit and the food is served. Carrot soup, Salad, Mashed Potatoes and Lamb Chops, Cheese and Fruit ending with a fine chocolate cake. Katniss and I both dig in eating as much as we can. Growing up in District 12 means food is uncommon, even if you are a baker's son.

"At least, you two have decent manners," Effie Trinket claims during the main course. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

Katniss glares at Effie, I'm puzzled until I remember the tributes last year came from the Seam. Food is even scarcer there then where I live. Katniss sets down her cutlery and eats with her hands. Effie isn't exactly pleased about this.

When we finish, we watch the reaping recaps. I try to remember some of the names. Glimmer, Thresh, Cato, Rue. Cato is huge, and volunteers immediately. Poor Rue only 12, no one takes her place in district 11. So many faces and names, so hard to remember.

We watch our reaping, seeing everything in full, including Haymitch's head dive off stage.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behaviour." Effie Trinket grumbles. I can't help but laugh.

"He was drunk!" Peeta laughs. "He's drunk every year!"

"Every day!" Katniss chimes in, smirking.

"Yes," Effie says harshly. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know you mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

On cue, Haymitch staggers in. He is still very drunk because his voice is slurred.

"I miss supper?" He asks. Haymitch pukes on the carpet then falls in a heap.

"So laugh away!" Effie Trinket proclaims, tiptoeing around Haymitch and his puke and scurries out of the apartment.


End file.
